


Witch Doctor

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WTF Misha's minions 2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	Witch Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Misha's minions 2014


End file.
